


Inteference

by Willowcat88



Series: It's only f̴̛̦̟͎̀̄͌̈̿͑̓̈́̇͘i̴̙͎̭͕̭͓̾̌̅̎͊̈̽̈́͛ͅç̴̦͙̤̦̬͉͉͖̑͊̌̌̏̓̊͆̓̚͝t̴̲̹͇̜̳̟͈̜͚̣̯͔͔̗͂͐́̿͛͆̈́i̷̧̛͙̠͎̝̺̯̮̝̼̺̳̾̃͒͜ͅo̶̧̞̔͐̆͗̌͊̕n̵̝̩͍̟͚͚̞̖̘̲̍̂͐̈̅͌̇́͝͠ ̸̺̟̩̲͒̇̇̇̎̅͐̋͆̄͝, little ones~ [1]
Category: (kind of?) - Fandom, Original Work, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88
Summary: G̶̡̢̮͂̎͑̒͘ȩ̶̟̄t̶̡̡̫͆ ̷̰̳̺̜͗̔͂̾ő̶̢̻̹̺͐͆̈ư̴̱̝̈́͐̕͜ţ̸̛̗͔͂̆̍͌ ̵͕̬́̎̃͜ͅȍ̵̢̻̘̇́̽̽̕f̴̧̠̼͑̈́̆ͅ ̵̠̝̼̠͚͕͒̍̃̚ṃ̵̡̺̱̤̗̎̉̎̅̽y̶̞͖̺̒̓͠ ̵͈̲̘͇͇̲̒̊̽h̶̢͖̤̦̕ê̵͓̦̓͑̓ͅà̶̼͇̙̈́̑̕d̵̫͖͉̘̗͑̏̉̽͝





	Inteference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [Bird_Of_Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Uninvited Visitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613975) by [Bird_Of_Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/pseuds/Bird_Of_Scarlet). 



She was sat on her bed, reading on her laptop. She was also worried. First Mystic with her cryptic chapter of  _Little Orphan Annie,_ and then Birdy's cryptic oneshot _An_ _Uninvited Visitor_? She was starting to doubt that it was actually fiction, mind trying to piece it together as she reviewed the evidence.

 ** _My my_** , **you are _a clever one, aren't you?_**

She starts, eyes widening as her gaze darts around the room. "Who's there?" she calls, getting no answer. She shivers, pulling her blankets around her suddenly cold shoulders.

 _**No-ones** _ **there** _**, per say, I'm just inside your head.** _

_What do you want from me?_

_Wait. It's you. You're the one wh-who invaded Mystic's head, and then Birdy's. Why? Why them? Why_ me?  _I'm not special. My writing isn't as good as theirs. I don't have many people watching, waiting and wanting more. So, why me?_

She steadies herself, defiance sparking in her gaze, even though the creature, the thing, 'it', can't see her.

 _**You've got potentional. You've got a head** _ **full** _**of ideas - oh! So many! So many opportunities. Yes, you'll do** _ **very** _**nicely**._

 _Not if I don't let you! My writing is just that._ My  _writing._

**_Hmm, yes. Well, even if you 'refuse' to write for me - which you won't, I have my ways - you've got friends in high up places in this fandom. Maybe I could use them, instead?_ **

She stiffens, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. Leah. Cinder. Birdy.

 _Don't you dare! Don't you touch a_ word  _of what they've written, or a hair on their heads!_

**_Oh, but I can. As long as I have_  you  _in my grasp, I've got access to them._**

_What?! No!_

She desperately tries to banish all thought of her friends from her mind, and it doesn't work.

_**Don't try that. It's too late for that.** _

_Haha fUck yOU. You hurt them, you'l have me to deal with, you useless paperclip._

She fires off a few messages to the group chat, panicking as the text comes out garbled, relieved that they can still read it.

_I've got friends all across the fandom, dipshit!_

_Who the fuck do you think I'm working with on_ my  _Escape the Night work?_

She regretted it immediately, not wanting to endanger Maddi. Or Katie, for that matter, as even though she left the project, her username was still marked on there. 

She swears at a sudden shocking pain in her temple.

_**Don't be so rude. Rude children get punished.** _

_Ow, what the fuck dude?! Just, leave them alone! Please!_

_You can take me if you leave them alone._

**_Oh, why would I do that, when I can have all of you instead?_ **

**_Maybe I can get the entire fandom in my grasp, at this rate._ **

**_Gods have the ability to be in multiple places at once, you know._ **

**_For all you know, I'm in Leah_ and  _Jasmine's heads right now!_**

**_I've already got into Birdy's, but I've had my fun with her._ **

**_I think I will have you too, though. Goodnight, child._ **

_Huh? Wait, what do you mea-_

She shouts as another sharp pain shocks through her head, and the presence disappears.

Blinking her eyes back open, she shakes her head.

"Huh. I must've fallen asleep, but I've written something. Meh, guess I'll put it up, makes a change from not ever uploading."

 She laughs ruefully to herself as she fixes grammar issues and then uploads.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I don't know what this is. Well, hope you enjoy, and leave a comment anyway?
> 
> R̴̠̟̱̼̯͛̋ų̶͔̪̖̜͉̄̽n̷̢̼̺̺̞͉̈́  
> ̸̹̎R̵͙͇̺͊ủ̸̞̹̈́̈́̅̍n̶̝̻͓̝̳̙̑̈́̿̈́,̴̙̖̜̜̂͗͠ ̶̝̰̺͖̰̠̿̽̕h̴̞͈͇̑̍̋ḙ̸̱̺̹̅͗̋'̷̝̟̱̥͊̂̈́s̸̨̮̝͒ͅ ̴̘̰̮̫̰̆̍c̸̡͕͎̟̎̓ͅõ̴͔͔̭̤̠̫̂͝m̸̢̅ỉ̶͎̬n̵̻̳̩͓̘̟̊̅̄͂g̵͍̠̭̟̜̩͗̑̾̚͘̚ ̵͈̮̘̻̋͆f̴͙̤͕̩͉͌o̵͔̲̊͆̾͌r̷̩̱̲̦͇̟̆͒́̎́ ̵͉̙̙̳̻̂͛͌y̸͕̖̮̲͌̀̚ó̵̘̟̤̆͗u̸̖͖̜̺̰͗̿̒͐̈͝ ̴̭̗̮̃n̴̖̣̠͑̋̂e̷̓ͅx̶̥̼̭̲̠̄̏̽̈́t̶̫͌̀͝.̵̡̼̜̗̳̰̄̅  
> ̶̰͓̳̠̠͘N̴̰̺̜͂̄o̶͔̤̎̿̂̑̂͛-̸̳͈̎̌o̸̠̪̎͊̕͝n̴͓͓̐̏ẹ̷͐͐͐̈́ ̵͕͎͚͑̈́̃̋i̵̝̥͔̘̚ń̶̫̞̭̎̆͘ ̶̤̟̙̟̾͆̇́͋͜ͅt̴̹̫̯̳̻̄̋̆̈̾̒͜ḥ̴͇̈́͊ẽ̶̡̅̕͠ ̴͍̐͛̒͌f̵͙̩̥͘ą̷̱̭̮̒̽n̵͕̲̺̘̫͑̋d̸̮͍̣͈̦̊̿͝ͅớ̵̧̲̤̥̱̂͆̂̊m̴̦̞̙̫̒ ̸̨̡̫̯̥̭͑̈́̽͠i̸̺̲̣͕͚̇ṡ̷͖͕̣̂ ̵̢̱͎͍̗̗̈̏͌ṡ̷̱͈̬͗̂͆͘ä̵̖́͛̔̂f̵̹̤̫̈́̊̏̌͐ȇ̴̹͍͓̼̬̔͌͗̆̚.̴̥͎̜̊̔̾͋̈́̄


End file.
